Reconnecting
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: After finally being together again, everything was supposed to be alright for the Arclights. But something is very wrong with Thomas and Chris is determined to find out what's wrong with his brother and help him in any way he can. Especially when Vetrix sets his plan for revenge against Dr. Faker into motion. Contains angst and fluff. Enjoy. Rated T for Arclight Angst.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, Quattro has his own form of fanservice and now so do I: Arclight Angst. Here it is ladies and gentlemen, and I hope you all enjoy it. And no flaming.

Disclaimer: While I do own my own personal type of fanservice now, I am not Shin Yoshida, and I will never be so I do not now and nor will I ever own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters.

...

Christopher Arclight sat in the office of the orphanage where his little brothers Thomas and Michael had been taken. It had been three long years since they had been taken from Chris but the oldest Arclight still missed his brothers very much and was eager to take them home.

His father had returned a few months ago. But he was nothing like he had been. Byron Arclight was now a child even younger than Michael!

At first when Chris had met the childish being, he had thought that this was someone's idea of a joke. But then the child told Chris things he knew about him and his younger brothers, things that only their real father would know. Like for instance that one of the most precious things Michael possessed was the Chronomoly Aztec Mask Golem card he had received from their father.

He also told how he had become the way he was now. He told Chris how he and Kazuma Tsukumo had been double-crossed and sacrificed to another world by Dr. Faker when they had found the portal they had been searching for.

Chris was astonished and angry. But he was also worried for his brothers and pleaded with his father to let him retrieve the boys. His father, who know called himself Vetrix, had said that no one would believe that he was really an adult, let alone that he was Chris, Thomas, and Michael's father. Besides, Chris was now eighteen so legally, he could take his brothers back with him.

So, Chris had arrived at the orphanage and the matron had told him that she would go and get his brothers.

Suddenly, the door opened and the matron walked back in with a teenage boy with big, green eyes and a cap of rose-colored hair.

"Michael," Chris said softly when he saw his youngest brother.

"Chris!" Michael's face lit up as he ran to the silver-haired Arclight and threw his arms around his waist.

Chris didn't respond. The three years of pain, loneliness, and all of the anger he felt for everything that had happened had shaped him into a cold and indifferent young man.

Michael seemed to sense that his oldest brother was different, because he pulled away and stood wih his hands at his sides, like the matron had taught him.

"Where's Thomas?" Chris asked the matron.

"He was sent to a home for troubled boys," the woman sniffed. "That boy was so defiant and bad-mannered we couldn't do a thing with him."

"Thomas was not ill-mannered," Chris said, his tone as cold as ice. "Where is he?"

"He's probably still at Second Chance Home for Troubled Boys," the matron answered. "That place will probably teach him some manners."

"Come, Michael. We're leaving," Chris said, glaring at the matron as he led his brother out of the orphanage.

...

It was very cold the next afternoon as Michael and Chris made their way to Second Chance Home. Michael grasped Chris's hand as they came closer and closer to the stern, unwelcome building. The building looked as though it had been built out of big blocks of dirty, gray ice. It was also surrounded by a fence tipped with sharp, black spikes. Chris narrowed his eyes. This place looked more like a prison than a home.

"Thomas is here?" Michael whispered shakily.

"I believe so," Chris answered. "Stay close to me, Michael."

The younger boy nodded and held his brother's hand tightly.

A sickly-looking boy not much younger than Chris answered the door when Chris knocked and led the brothers to a dark, cold parlor. It was very quiet in the orphanage.

Michael squirmed uncomfortably. This place was making him nervous.

"Michael, stop fidgeting," Chris told him quietly.

Suddenly, the door opened and a middle-aged woman appeared. She was frowning and the moment her slate-grey eyes landed on the Arclight brothers she narrowed them and carefully assessed the siblings before putting on a fake smile.

"I am Lucretia Tinsley, the director of this establishment," she said in a self-important voice as she ran a hand over her auburn hair. "How may I help you?"

"We've come to see Thomas Arclight," Chris answered, sounding more polite than friendly.

Ms. Tinsley's expression faltered for a moment but then reappeared as quickly as it had gone.

"I'm sorry," she said, not sounding the least bit sorry at all. "But we don't permit visitors here. Except for family on Saturday from two to four o'clock. That's the rule and rules must be obeyed, I'm sure you understand."

"I understand, Chris replied dryly. "But I need _you_ to understand that I am Christopher Arclight and Thomas is my younger brother and my brother Michael and I wish to see him. _No__w_."

Ms. Tinsley bit her lip before once again smiling.

"Of course," she said before turning to the boy who had opened the door.

"Bring him in," she snapped.

The boy nodded and disappeared through the door.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Arclight," Ms. Tinsley chirped.

Chris sat down on one of the red velvet chairs, as did Michael.

"Thomas has been with us two months now," Ms. Tinsley went on as they waited. "He's was a bit rambunctious and somewhat ill-mannered but we managed to teach him to behave properly. Here at Second Chance Home, we do try our best to instill obedience, discipline, and of course, gratitude. Now-"

"Thomas!" Michael gasped, nearly jumping from his chair. "It's you! I'm so glad to see you!"

Thomas said nothing as his younger brother threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Chris and I were so worried!" Michael said, wiping his eyes. "We didn't know where you were or what had happened...we thought-"

"Thomas!" Ms. Tinsley glared at the middle Arclight brother. "What have we discussed about manners?"

Thomas pulled away from Michael and turned and glanced

at Chris.

"Hello, Christopher," he murmured, looking down at his feet. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you, Thomas," Chris's tone warmed considerably when he spoke to his brother.

Michael was confused. Thomas wasn't acting anything like he had before.

As Ms. Tinsley went on about how things were done at the home, Michael noticed that Thomas was thinner and paler than before their separation. His once healthy tan now possessed a faint grayish tinge. His now dazed and unfocused eyes had bags under them. Michael could even see bandages under his sleeves and under his collar, his hair was messier than the youngest Arclight had ever seen it and his clothes were wrinkled and baggy.

"Ms. Tinsley," Chris interrupted the director's seemingly endless speech. "I would appreciate if you would allow my brother to be placed into my care. I am of age and I assure you I am able to properly provide for Thomas."

"Yes, of course, " Ms. Tinsley gave another sickly-sweet smile before leaving to prepare the paperwork.

Chris and Michael then turned to Thomas.

"Now, we'll be together again," Michael said, smiling in spite of everything that had happened.

Thomas said nothing.

"Thomas, we're taking you home now," Chris said.

"Where is home?" asked Thomas quietly.

...

...

So, what did everyone think of this brand new story? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, November 1st.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2. Thank you to Akiza Blackmore, Durbe the Barian, ChoukoLightSpirit, Ariette5, Riptide449, DanuTalisIsles, and K.I.T.T. RIDER for all the reviews on chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy this brand new, angst-packed chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Thomas had been home for almost three days but he wasn't doing any better.

Chris was worried. Thomas wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't talk, and he seemed out of it. Vetrix was becoming frustrated.

"All he's doing is moping around!" He snapped at Chris one afternoon.

"Just let me handle this," Chris told him. "I'm sure I can get through to him. But you can't rush this sort of thing."

The silver-haired Arclight was determined to help his little brother.

...

Chris and Thomas sat in the living room.

"Thomas?" Chris turned to his brother.

There was only silence. Chris sighed and began stroking Thomas's cheek. Thomas barely responded.

Chris placed a hand under Thomas's chin, lifting his head a little. He stroked his thumbs over Thomas's cheeks, trying to encourage some sort of response. His little brother still didn't respond.

Chris approached slowly with the tea. He hoped the comforting drink might help draw the younger Arclight out of his shell.

Thomas lowered his head as his brother held out the cup hopefully. He didn't react though. He didn't lift his gaze or take the cup or even show any sign of acknowledging anything.

So Chris set the tea down before taking Thomas's trembling hands and gently placing the cup into them.

"Drink, Thomas," he instructed softly.

Thomas stared down at the cup and looked to Chris, who in turn offered an encouraging smile.

Thomas's hands were shaking harder now and the delicate tea cup trembled with its unbearable weight. Before either brother could react, it fell.

The sound of the glass shattering disrupted the silence in the room.

Realizing what he had done, Thomas's face contorted with fear as he glanced at his older brother and covered his head, fearing he would be struck for his mistake.

"Thomas, it's alright," Chris whispered, hurrying to his brother's side. "It was just an accident, it happens."

Thomas scooted away as his eyes filled with tears.

Chris said nothing. He couldn't imagine what had happened to his brother that would make him so jumpy and afraid and so unlike himself.

"I love you, Thomas, and it's killing me to see you suffering like this," the silver-haired Arclight whispered, wrapping his arms around Thomas slowly to keep from scaring him. "I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better."

Thomas's dazed, unfocused eyes stared sluggishly at the floor as he fell against his older brother's chest and went limp in his arms.

...

"Vetrix..." Michael was still adjusting to calling his father by a different name. "Do you know what's wrong with Thomas?"

Vetrix shook his head.

"No, I don't," the mask-wearing man-child answered. "But I do know that it is irritating me to no end."

Michael said nothing. But he didn't have to, for at that moment, Vetrix turned his attention back to the multitude of cartoons that were always on. He began laughing and kicking his feet as if he were a small child again.

Michael sighed and left the room. Even though his father had returned, in a manner, and he and his brothers were together again, it wasn't at all the way Michael had always dreamed it would be. All that time in the orphanage he'd dreamed of the day his father would come for him with his brothers and their once happy family would be together again. They were together again, but not the way it should have been. Especially with Thomas struggling the way that he was.

...

Chris sat down beside Thomas's bed, his brother's hand in both of his own.

"I promise it'll be alright," he whispered, squeezing Thomas's hand gently.

Thomas didn't seem to be registering any of it. He just laid there as Chris tried to comfort him.

For the next hour, Chris sat beside his brother, chatting quietly and gently encouraging Thomas to speak, telling him it would help him feel better.

Thomas was clearly tired, sluggish, and all around out of it. But Chris still tried to see if he could get his little brother to say _something_.

...

As evening faded into night, Chris put Michael to bed then returned to Thomas's room.

Thomas didn't seem to be doing any better. He just sat at the foot of his bed, looking lost.

"Thomas, I think it's we need to get you into bed," Chris said gently.

The middle Arclight didn't respond as Chris took his hand and laid him in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Chris spent the night in Thomas's room, assuring him that there was nothing to worry about and that everything would be alright but just as earlier that day, Thomas still seemed to have not registered any of it.

Chris was becoming worried. What had happened to his brother? Where had the fiery and excitable boy he had known and loved gone?

...

...

So how was this new chapter? Let me know.

And the next chapter will be out on Friday, November 7th.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Thank you to K.I.T.T. RIDER, akiza blackmore, Durbe the Barian, DanuTalisIsles, Guest, Kujaku-Lianne Iceshard, and ChoukoLightSpirit for all of the reviews on chapter 2. Also, an additional thank you to Kujaku-Lianne Iceshard for the additional review on chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy this new, angst-packed chapter, with a just a hint of holiday flare. Happy Holidays, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any characters, or anything else pertaining to said franchise, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Thomas laid in his bed, picking at the covers. It was clear that he was still struggling with whatever was troubling him.

By this point, Chris was beside himself with worry. His poor little brother was suffering. He knew it wasn't his fault that his brothers had been taken away from him, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. He should have fought for younger siblings. He shouldn't have let them be taken away. He shouldn't have let Thomas get so badly hurt.

"Thomas?"

No response.

"Thomas, say something," Chris sat down beside his brother's bed.

"Thomas, please."

Thomas just stared blankly at his brother.

Chris pulled the younger boy into a tight but gentle embrace.

Thomas made a faint, miserable noise and squirmed free before crawling under his covers and burying his face in his pillow.

Chris's heart ached for his little brother. Thomas was fifteen and yet here he was, hugging his pillow, crying silently like a child, his shoulders shaking and tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Thomas..." Chris whispered. "What did they do to you?"

Thomas didn't answer.

...

After a while, Chris managed to coax Thomas into lying down.

"Everything's alright, Thomas," Chris assured his brother, stroking his hand gently.

Thomas glanced at the door, his eyes dull and sad.

"Do you want something?" Chris asked him.

Thomas nodded.

"What is it?" his older brother asked. "Tell me and I'll get it."

"Father..." Thomas whispered.

Chris said nothing.

"I want Father," Thomas said again.

Chris squeezed his brother's hand gently.

"I'll get him," he promised.

...

"No!"

"Vetrix, please," Chris entreated. "Thomas wants to see you."

"I'm not going in there," Vetrix snapped. "He mopes around for days, and now all of a sudden just up and demands that I go in there?"

"Vetrix-"

"No! He's fifteen years old, he needs to act like it," Vetrix growled. "If he wants to see me, he can come out of that room."

Chris sighed. Vetrix didn't seem to understand that this could help bring Thomas out of his struggle.

...

The next afternoon, all four Arclights were sitting together in the living room. Chris had finally convinced Thomas to come out, telling him that if he did, he would be able to see Vetrix and perhaps even speak with him.

As Thomas sat on the couch, he reached for Vetrix's hand. He wanted his father to see how much he had missed him. Even if he wasn't the father he had been, the red-and-yellow-haired Arclight felt like it was better than having no father at all.

Vetrix seized Thomas's hand, yanked him closer, grabbed his shoulders, and began shaking him very hard.

"Vetrix, stop!" Michael cried.

"Don't ever do that again!" Vetrix snarled, sending Thomas crashing into a coffee table. "I can't believe I ever let you grab on me and hang on like a helpless child! The thought of it now makes me sick!"

Chris's eyes widened slightly. His father had never acted this way before and it confused and somewhat frightened him.

"I told your brother the other day that you need to act your age!" Vetrix stormed over to his second eldest son, grabbing his shoulders again. "You are fifteen years old and here you are, behaving like a frightened little baby! You always were such a difficult child."

Thomas said nothing, only infuriating the child-like being that had once been his father even more.

"Do you not realize what an embarrassment you are?!" Vetrix snapped.

Thomas yelped in pain as he was struck across the face. Vetrix was physically smaller than he was, but he was certainly stronger than he appeared to be.

"Stop, Vetrix!" Michael called from the corner of the room.

"You stay out of this!" Vetrix hissed at his youngest son before turning back to Thomas. "And you, don't you _ever_ do that again, do you understand me?!"

Thomas remained silent.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Vetrix screeched, giving Thomas's shoulders a final, violent shake.

"Y-yes..." Thomas stammered.

Vetrix shoved Thomas back against the coffee table and heading to the room that held the number of televisions where he watched a perpetual montage of cartoons, when he wasn't plotting revenge on Dr. Faker that is.

Thomas tried to stand up, but collapsed to the floor with a dull thud and Chris hurried over, kneeling beside his brother, helping him sit up, and cradling him in his arms, stroking his hair. He tried to get him to speak but Thomas just gazed up at him, whimpering as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. Chris stroked his sibling's tawny bangs.

Michael tried to come to his brothers, but Chris shook his head.

"Michael, it's alright," he was so angry, his voice was shaking. "Just let me look after Thomas for now."

Michael nodded reluctantly and fled to the safety of his own room.

Chris then turned his attention back to Thomas, wiping his tears away and trying to reassure him. "It's going to be alright, Thomas."

He helped Thomas to his feet and supported him to his room. Once there, he helped the younger Arclight change into his pajamas before gently tucking him into bed and sitting with him, trying to calm him. Poor Thomas looked absolutely terrified.

"I'm so sorry, Thomas," Chris whispered, stroking his hair. "I didn't know he would do that. I swear I won't let that happen again."

Thomas didn't say a word, he merely looked shaken.

...

Soon after the fight, Thomas slowly began to come out of his state of depression, but his spirit still seemed broken.

After a while, Vetrix began to formulate a plan to take revenge on Dr. Faker. The plan began with all four members of the family changing their names. Byron had of course became Vetrix, Christopher would be called Quinton, Thomas would now go by Quattro, and Michael became Trey. This way Faker wouldn't know their true identities.

While Vetrix still showed a somewhat favorable attitude toward his eldest and youngest son, he now showed disdain, even dislike, for his middle child. After some time, Quattro realized that his father was nothing like he had been before.

"So, Quattro, I understand part of what's troubling you is me," Vetrix smirked from behind his mask. "You want acceptance."

Quattro lowered his head and nodded.

"You always were a needy boy," the mask-wearing man-child snickered. "Very well."

Quinton said nothing, afraid that he would say something he shouldn't.

"I'll...I'll do anything," Quattro stammered, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Good," Vetrix grinned before reaching into his pocket and pulling out something.

It was a picture of a girl around Trey's age, maybe even younger. She had dark blue hair, light blue bangs that framed her face prettily, and large eyes with pink irises.

"I want you to find her and duel her," Vetrix told his middle son.

"Yes, sir," Quattro nodded, taking the picture.

"And when you do, when the time is right, play this card," Vetrix added, handing his son a card that read Flaming Hell Blessing.

Quattro took it and left.

...

'_Damn it, she's good,' _Quattro said to himself.

The girl Vetrix had told him to track down and duel was a girl named Rio Kamishiro.

"Play it!" A voice shouted.

Quattro knew that voice...

"Vetrix!" The teen gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Vetrix giggled in reply.

"The card I gave you, play it now!" he ordered.

hesitated as he glanced at the card he had placed facedown a few turns ago

"Make your move," Rio called to him.

"NOW!" Vetrix ordered, now sounding angry.

"I activate the Spell Card Flaming Hell Blessing!" Quattro exclaimed, revealing the card.

Suddenly, flames shot out of the card and straight for Rio. Rio gasped as she felt the heat radiating from them, dropped to her knees and covered her face.

Quattro gasped, realizing the flames were real.

"Vetrix!" He yelled as the crackle of flames grew into a roar. "YOU DIDN'T SAY THE FIRE WAS REAL! VETRIX!"

The masked tyrant was nowhere to be found.

Quattro wanted to run for his life, but he couldn't leave Rio. After all, it was technically his fault they were both in this position.

Bright orange-and-yellow flames licked at the windowsill above his head.

He ran to grab Rio, only for flames to suddenly hit his left arm and within seconds, his sleeve was on fire.

"AAAAAGGHHHH!" the middle Arclight screamed as his arm began to burn.

He gasped in horror and disbelief, stuggling to breathe as swirls of thick, black smoke filled the air. The sour odor choked him, the heat wrapping around him, holding him prisoner, threating to consume him and Rio.

Rio moaned as Quattro grabbed her and tugged.

"_Come on_!" he cried.

"We can't make it!" she coughed.

"We have to!" Quattro shouted, sounding much braver than he felt.

The heat burned his nostrils as he closed his eyes against the blinding flames.

He could tell the building was weakening and was liable to collapse any minute.

He grabbed Rio's hand with both of his and pulled.

Suddenly a rafter fell from the roof, running clear across the right side of Quattro's face as it did.

"OW!" The red-and-yellow-haired duelist cried as his hand flewto his eye as searing pain coursed through his body.

The smoke was getting to him, he could feel hot ash beginning to creep into his nose and throat. His vision was beginning to cloud with the hazy smoke.

More black smoke swirled around them. Choking and coughing, dripping with perspiration from the furnace-like heat, the middle Arclight brother pulled the injured girl with him, pulling her through the searing, blistering heat of the flames.

Into the flames.

Through them.

He could hear sirens coming close to the building. He could see what looked to be an ambulance outside.

"Help!" He yelled, pushing Rio's unconscious body to safety just as part of the building fell.

Quattro hit the ground as the burning intensified, this time along his back and the backs of his legs.

His lungs were bursting, his throat craved water.

That's when he saw Vetrix standing beyond the flames, smirking at him.

"Even now, you're a miserable failure," he leered.

"You..." Quattro coughed violently as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. "You...son of a..."

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, December 27th.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter. Thank you to Anonymous, Durbe the Barian, theabridgedkuriboh, FoxLover96, and DanuTalisIsles for all the reviews on chapter 3. Also, an additional thanks to theabridgedkuriboh for the additional reviews on chapter 1 and chapter 2. Enjoy this new chapter, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

"Vetrix, I haven't seen Quattro since he left to duel that girl," Quinton said.

"Yes," Vetrix smirked as he pulled his attention away from his multitude of cartoons. "And he's not going to be coming back any time soon."

"What are you talking about?" Quinton asked.

"He's in the hospital," Vetrix explained. "He used the spell card I gave him."

Quinton's eyes widened slightly.

"Vetrix!" the eldest Arclight brother gasped. "Tell me you didn't give him the Flaming Hell Blessing card!"

Vetrix merely giggled in reply.

Trey, who had just entered the room, looked pale and frightened.

Quinton merely gave Vetrix a stiff nod and ushered Trey out of the room.

Vetrix shrugged and went back to watching his cartoons.

...

"Quinton, can we please go see Quattro?" Trey practically begged, clutching his older brother's hand with both of his own.

At first Quinton said nothing, but then he looked into Trey's big, bright green eyes filled with terror and knew he couldn't refuse.

"Alright, let's go," he said.

Trey smiled slightly. It was clear that the young pinknette was terrified for their brother.

Quinton didn't and wouldn't admit it, but he was worried too.

...

"Please," Trey whispered, stroking Quattro's matted hair from his face. "Please, wake up soon."

But of course, Quattro remained silent, lying on his stomach, unconscious in the hospital bed, straps holding an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

The youngest Arclight's eyes gaze landed on the gauze and bandages over the right side of Quattro's face.

The doctor had told Quattro's worried brothers that while he was lucky to have not ended up like the Rio girl, he was very badly injured. He was suffering from smoke inhalation and there was a chance that his right eye would be permanently damaged. He also had sustained severe second-degree burns to his left arm, which lay propped on a pillow, the backs of his legs, which were hidden by the blanket covering him, and his mid and lower back.

After explaining everything, the doctor left Quattro with his brothers.

Quinton said nothing as he stared at his injured brother.

Suddenly, Thomas's eyes slowly opened and his uninjured right hand reached for his oxygen mask and pulled it away from his face.

"Everything hurts..." he rasped before his eyes rolled back up into his head and his hand released his mask, sending it back over his face.

Trey began to cry and stepped out for a moment.

When he was sure they were alone, Quinton left the spot next to the window where he had been sitting and knelt beside his younger brother's bed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking Quattro's unbandaged cheek. "I should have protected you. I should have helped you. I should have been here when you needed me. But you did what Vetrix asked of you. I know you can't hear me, but I am proud of you and I'm sure Vetrix is too."

Quattro let out a soft grunt and a sigh but settled within a matter of seconds.

"Get well soon, Thoma...Quattro," Quinton was still adjusting to calling his brothers by their new identities.

...

...

So, how was it? Let know.

The next chapter will be out on Tuesday, December 30th.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, as promised here is an angst-packed chapter for all of you lovely readers. Thanks to theabridgedkuriboh, Anonymous, Kujaku-Lianne Iceshard, and Durbe the Barian for the reviews on chapter 4. Also, an additional thank you to Kujaku-Lianne Iceshard for the additional review on chapter 3. Because I was super busy with family and other holiday obligations, the last few chapters were a bit rushed. So, I took the liberty of redoing them, so feel free to go back and view the changes. I hope you enjoy them and this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Quinton slowly stepped into his brother's hospital room. It had been a few days since he last visited. Trey visited every day. Not that it made any difference to Quattro. The injured Arclight would only wake up for a short time, maybe utter a word or two, then slip back into his medical-induced unconsciousness.

Trey was sitting beside Quattro's bed, one hand on his brother's shoulder and the other stroking what little bit of Quattro's hair wasn't covered with bandages.

Quattro's visible eye was closed as he lay in bed motionless, a light frown on his face.

"He kept waking up earlier," Trey informed Quinton, his voice shaking with stifled sobs. "They had to put him on medication just to get him to sleep."

"He may have had to have medication in order to do it, but at least he can rest and doesn't feel the full extent of pain from his injuries," Quinton replied.

"I wish Vetrix could have gone about this differently," Trey wiped a tear away as he placed his hand on top of Quattro's uninjured hand and squeezed it gently.

"The doctors..." the pinknette was trying not to cry as he continued. "Said if Quattro had spent much longer in the fire...he could have suffocated..."

This troubled Quinton, but the eldest Arclight brother didn't let it show.

"Please excuse me," Trey sniffled before turning and hurrying from the room.

Quinton sighed, feeling sorry for his younger brother. Trey had always been so kind, gentle, and compassionate. It must be so horrible for him to see one of his beloved older brothers in this position. Of course, Quinton was also worried. When Quattro had been injured, the silver-haired teen had been beyond afraid for their brother.

"I was starting to think you forgot about me," Quattro said, pulling the oxygen mask away from his mouth and snapping Quinton back to reality.

"I came to give you a message from Vetrix," Quinton replied with a coldness he did not feel. "He says next time, try not to get yourself caught in the crossfire. You may not be so lucky a second time."

"Are you serious?" Quinton could hear the weakness behind the anger in Quattro's voice. "I can hardly see...the doctors say I may lose sight in my right eye and I got part of my back and legs fried! How the hell is that lucky?!"

"You could have been killed!" Quinton fired back.

"I never would have even been at the risk of dying if he hadn't given me that card!" Quattro rasped.

"You were the one willing to go along with Vetrix's plan," Quinton reminded him.

"You encouraged it!" Quattro coughed. "You even told me we were to obey Vetrix, no matter what. I could have died in that fire and Trey's the only one who cared."

"You are unbelievable," Quinton sighed. "Even after everything you went through, you choose to waste much needed energy arguing."

Quattro chose not to reply, but placed the oxygen mask back over his nose and mouth and was rewarded when he received a fresh gulp of air.

"I didn't come here to argue with you," Quinton stated before turning on his heel and leaving. He figured it would be best to leave before he said something he did not mean.

He understood Quattro's feelings. What if he did go blind in his right eye? Not to mention, when his burns healed, he would need therapy for his arm, his legs, and quite possibly his back.

But Vetrix's orders had to be obeyed. They were all willing to take it if it meant they could get revenge on Faker and possibly bring their real father back. Quinton could only do so much to protect his younger brothers. But he made himself a solemn vow that he would never let something like this happen again.

...

"It's time for Quattro to come home," Vetrix told Quinton as he pulled himself away from his cartoons.

Two weeks passed and Quattro was finally able to breathe on his own. Trey had been ecstatic about this. Quinton had also been happy, but hid it well.

Though he was able to breathe on his own, Quattro hadn't shown much improvement. It was clear to everyone that his numerous injuries were still taking their toll on him.

"Vetrix, all due respect, a great deal of his body was burned," Quinton began. "The doctor said he'll have to stay in the hospital for at least another two months or so. And I mean _at least_."

"We can't have him in such a vulnerable state like that," Vetrix explained to his eldest son. "If someone were to find him, it could be disastrous."

Quinton sighed. He knew Vetrix wasn't concerned for Quattro. He was only worried that if someone did anything to Quattro, it would ruin their plans.

"Vetrix-" the silvernette began.

"Don't argue with me," Vetrix cut him off.

Quinton closed his eyes.

"Yes, Vetrix," he said before heading to the hospital to retrieve his brother.

...

"I'm here to take my brother home."

The doctor turned to see a young man about seventeen or eighteen years old standing in the doorway. He had seen the boy here a time or two before.

"I'm sorry," he told the boy. "I'm afraid he's going to have to stay here longer than just two weeks."

"I have to take him," the boy's voice grew slightly tense.

"Your brother is very badly injured," the doctor refused to let himself be intimidated by a mere teenager. "I must insist that he stay here."

"I am taking him home now and you are going to release him to me," the boy said.

A blue symbol glowed softly on his forehead, above his persuasive blue eyes. The doctor could feel himself going numb...

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know

And the next chapter will be out on Monday, January 5th, 2015.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is chapter 6. Thank you to Kujaku-Lianne Iceshard, ChoukoLightSpirit, FoxLover96, Riptide449, theabridgedkuriboh, and Durbe the Barian for the reviews on chapter 5. I hope that you all enjoy this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Quinton said nothing as he left Vetrix's 'sanctuary' and entered Quattro's room. His younger brother was lying on his stomach just like when he was in the hospital, with his left arm propped on a pillow and the bedcovers pulled up to his chin. The right side of his face was still bandaged.

"I'm so sorry, Quattro," Quinton whispered as he reached out and ran a hand gently through Quattro's tawny bangs.

Quattro winced in his sleep, but did not wake.

Quinton could feel a small hint of guilt. He had known Quattro wasn't ready to come home from the moment Vetrix had ordered the retrieval. Of course, he wasn't about to defy the mask-wearing man-child.

Quattro had protested when Quinton moved him. It had been long, hard, and painful, but finally he got Quattro situated comfortably. Or rather, as comfortably as he could, considering the younger teen's numerous injuries.

...

Later that afternoon, Quinton sat in the living room, reading a book when Trey came in with tea.

"I'm going to go visit Quattro," Trey said, setting the tea down on the table. "I'll be back soon."

"Trey, if you want to go see Quattro, all you have to do is go to his room," Quinton informed his youngest brother as he glanced up from his book.

Trey looked stunned.

"I thought he wasn't ready to leave the hospital yet," the pinknette said.

"Vetrix said that it was best to bring him home," Quinton replied.

Trey said nothing. He knew that Vetrix's orders were absolute.

"Well, I'm going to see him," he said, before turning and going to do just that.

...

Due to him not being ready to leave the hospital, Quattro's injuries caused him constant pain and in an attempt to keep the agony at bay, the only option was to have the middle Arclight take heavy medication.

Thanks to the sedatives and number of other meds, Quattro spent a great deal of his time asleep and whenever he was awake, he was barely aware of anything around him. Just like back in the hospital.

Trey often tried to press his older brother to eat in order to keep his strength up. But nearly every time the pink-haired Chronomoly duelist tried to give him something, Quattro would turn his head away.

"Quattro, please," Trey was practically pleading. "You're injured and your body's trying hard to heal itself. But it needs strength to do that. Please eat something, brother."

"I can't," Quattro could barely even look up at his little brother. "I don't want anything."

"Quattro..."

"I know you're worried, Trey," Quattro's pills were starting to kick in again, leading the gimmick puppet duelist to drift off for the umpteenth time that morning. "I'll...get...something...when I can actually tell what's going on..."

With that, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep/

Trey sighed and ran a hand through his older brother's bicolored hair.

"It'll be alright," he whispered, gently clutching his brother's uninjured hand with one hand as he continued to stroke his hair with the other.

Quattro shifted slightly, groaning softly as he did.

Even the smallest movement could lead to feeling some pain due to his burns.

Trey was the only one who really made an effort to comfort the middle Arclight brother. Quinton came in from time to time to help change Quattro's bandages or give him his medication, but otherwise he did not come in.

Vetrix on the other hand only entered the room whenever he was looking for Trey or Quinton and even then he never once showed any form of concern for his injured son and he made a special point to let them know he would rather wait outside rather than actually come in.

...

"Trey, you don't have to worry so much about Quattro," Quinton said one afternoon about a week after Quattro had been brought home.

"Well, someone has to," Trey said, giving his brother a surprisingly reproachful look. "No one else seems to understand how badly our poor brother's feeling right now, so I have to."

Quinton sighed.

"Trey-"

"What happened to you?" Trey asked, his eyes locking onto Quinton's. "If something like this had happened back when we were little, you would have been in there caring for him right along with me. I know we have to obey Vetrix, but couldn't you obey him and still care for your brother?"

Without waiting for an answer, Trey gave his brother a sad look and disappeared into Quattro's room.

Quinton said nothing. Trey never spoke of anything like that. None of them ever brought up the past.

...

Quattro slowly opened his eyes to see Trey sitting by his bed, fast asleep.

"Trey?" he rasped.

Trey's eyes fluttered open.

"Yes?" the pinknette smiled slightly at Quattro.

"How long have you been here?" Quattro asked.

"Oh! I guess after I gave you your tea and medicine last night I fell asleep here," Trey couldn't help but laugh some.

"You did?" Quattro wouldn't admit it, but he was touched that his little brother had been there the whole night. At least one member of his family still gave a damn about him.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, January 17.


End file.
